There is a problem in that the cost of operating today's data centers continues to rise and come under closer and closer scrutiny. Containerized data center solutions face challenges in this sense that more traditional data centers do not. They are designed to operate in remote locations and under extreme conditions. As a result, they often need to be supported by air-cooled chillers for cooling that are less efficient than more conventional, water-cooled chillers.